


第一次的babydoll

by orpheus2000



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus2000/pseuds/orpheus2000
Summary: 一辆毫无诚意的车，是之前摸的那张babydoll内衣的文字版（？）没什么意思随便看看就好（。
Kudos: 2





	第一次的babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐！
> 
> For English readers:  
> Sorry I really don't know how to translate pwp fanfics, and it's a character x oc fanfic I don't know if there is anyone who wants to read it :-(

*ooc预警  
*r18

“凉风，你穿成这样是想做什么？”  
“……”  
“是在引诱我吗？”  
“……”  
“别什么都不说呀……”  
凉风一言不发的跪坐在床上，身上穿着那件昨天被亲友拉去买的内衣。她承认自己一开始只是因为好奇以及亲友说的那句“总有机会穿得上的”就拿上衣架去试衣间了，本来只是抱着试一试的心态却发现这件内衣比想象中的要合适得多。  
然而到了现在她反而后悔了。  
凉风回想起今天到现在为止发生的一切——早饭过后她和谦也约好中午之前到他家里，然后开始思考应该穿哪件衣服的时候正巧看到地上的购物袋。于是她从袋子里拿出那件内衣犹豫地穿在衣服底下，在房间里憋了好久才鼓起勇气走出去。之后她和谦也两个人像以往一样窝在卧室里看漫画，也不记得到底是谁先开始了肢体上的接触，总之就这样抱着在亲热起来。  
“谦也，等一下，先别脱我的衣服——”  
但是已经晚了，谦也已经解开了凉风的衬衫，衣服底下的内衣暴露无遗。  
然后就变成这样了。

Babydoll款式的内衣主打少女的清纯可爱又有一丝性感的气息，这种反差形成的强烈冲击再加上半透明的纱下若隐若现的身体看得谦也很是兴奋，在听完凉风的解释以后更是如此。  
“你还真是狡猾……”  
谦也迫不及待地把凉风放倒在床上，手覆在她的胸口上一边揉捏一边低下头亲吻裸露的肌肤，完全不顾反抗故意用舌尖和手指去刺激她身上的敏感带。手指沿着腰部的线条向下抚上双腿之间的地方，隔着内裤轻轻按压花蕾，没过多久那里就变得一片湿润，把粉红色的布料染成深色。凉风当然不会承认自己也很兴奋，不过手指在体内抽插带出的水声已经出卖了自己，只好放弃挣扎瘫在床上任凭谦也摆弄自己的身体。  
手指从一根加到两根，咕啾咕啾的水声让凉风涨红了脸，怎么也没办法看着谦也一点一点地凑近自己的下腹部。她隐约看到手指从体内抽出时牵扯出的液体，然后他把头埋进双腿之间，吻过大腿根部以后伸出舌头扫过濡湿的缝隙，把溢出的液体全部舔干净。舌尖灵巧地绕着花蕾打转，手指又一次地探进穴内反复顶在内壁上方的一点，体内和体外两边同时受到的刺激让呼吸变得越来越急促，就这样呆呆地释放在他的掌心里。

“要直接这样做吗……？”  
凉风看着谦也脱掉衣服以后把自己抵在入口。她只被脱去了内裤，而上身的衣服还好好地穿在身上。  
“那不是当然的吗？”谦也笑嘻嘻地凑近她，“这么可爱的衣服，脱掉了多可惜啊。”  
“不行不行，这样好羞耻……”凉风用手捂住脸不敢去看他，“我做不到……”  
“别害羞呀。”谦也把她的手拿开又捧住她的脸颊，“好好地看着我。”  
凉风还想再说什么，可是谦也已经抢先一步用亲吻堵住她的嘴唇，趁着呼吸的间隙把舌头探进去，引导她伸出舌头和自己纠缠在一起，等到完全进入才放开她。他支起身子，看着她在身下红着脸喘个不停的样子好像很是满足，没等她喘过气就握住她的腰律动起来。  
“真是可爱……也好色情……”  
“不要……不要说这种话……”  
手在腰间游走爱抚那里的肌肤，在那层纱下身体好像显得比平时要更诱人，可爱的让他恨不得想咬上一口。于是谦也俯下身，聊开凉风耳边的头发轻咬她的耳廓，耳垂，最后是脖颈的侧面——那是她全身上下最敏感的地方。耳边是水声和他低沉的吐息，还有粗糙的舌苔和皮肤摩擦时那种心痒难耐的触感，凉风很快就瘫倒在柔软的床里，无力地侧过头喘息着。她看到谦也看向自己的眼神比以往更热情又满是渴求，那样的眼神让她无法拒绝，兴奋得颤抖个不停。  
大概是因为自己身上的这件内衣吧。  
凉风也懒得去想这些理由——更好地说是根本没有心思去想这些，只要稍微一走神谦也就会更加大力地顶在敏感点上。巨大的快感让自己喘个不停，眯起眼睛大声地呻吟起来，不由自主地弓起身子配合他的动作。  
“怎么了？很舒服吗？”谦也凑在凉风的耳边低声说道，夹杂着的轻喘和吐息让她心里猛地一颤，“刚才说觉得很羞耻的人是谁呀？”  
她本想开口反驳，然而发出的只有断断续续的娇喘而已。而他在朝深处进攻的同时低下头亲吻她的胸脯，时不时地抬起头观察她的反应，就算是隔着衣物也能感受到因为兴奋而挺立的乳首。随着腰上的动作变得更激烈，凉风隐约感到自己坚持不了多久了，在十指相扣的瞬间她把头向后仰去，全身不住地痉挛起来。  
高潮过后凉风的身体还有些虚弱，急性子的谦也却来不及等她缓过来，把她从床上拉起来让她坐到自己身上再次进入，一次一次地向上顶起腰。凉风还没有喘上气，顶到最深处的酥麻快感让她感到脑袋晕乎乎的，双手扶住谦也的肩膀靠在他的肩上拼命地喘着气。  
“谦也……谦也……”  
她带着哭腔小声地叫着他的名字，细腻的呜咽让谦也的耳根也泛了红。他伸手解开扣子，内衣随即从身上滑落，把被紧紧包裹住的双乳从衣物中解放出来。然后他低下头含住乳首，舌尖绕着打着转又轻轻地吮吸。不知何时凉风已经用手环住了他的脖颈，双腿也勾住腰。被她的体温所包围让谦也彻底失去理智，抬头看着她沦陷在快感里的样子。  
谦也用手托住她的后脑，把她拉近自己直到唇和唇紧贴在一起。和下身激烈的动作相反，他的吻很温柔。舌尖和嘴唇缠绵在一起时不时发出下流的水声，抑制不住的呻吟从嘴角边漏出。漫长的吻结束的同时谦也意犹未尽地咬住凉风的下唇，牵扯出的银丝让此时的氛围更加暧昧。  
“哈啊……凉风……”他的手划过她的脸颊，“实在是太可爱了……”  
快要到极限了。谦也感到一阵燥热，从喉咙深处发出的喘息也变得粗重，而凉风身上好闻的味道和体内的温暖让他近乎疯狂。最后他双眼紧闭，隔着那层薄膜吐出欲望，搂住她惬意地呻吟出声。

又做过头了。两个人大汗淋漓地倒在床上这么想着。  
“都是谦也不好。”凉风小声地嘟哝着，“都说了穿着那种内衣做绝对不行，但是……”  
“为什么是我的错？”谦也不满地反驳道，“明明就是凉风不对！在衣服底下穿那种内衣，我怎么可能会忍得住啊！”  
“那……先不提内衣的事情。要不是谦也先动手也不至于发展成这样……”  
“怎么先动手的变成我了？不是凉风先凑过来的吗？”  
“我……”凉风突然涨红了脸，“我没有！”  
“有”  
“没有！”  
“明明就有！”  
“我哪有！”  
于是两个人就这么莫名其妙地像小学生一样地争执起来，也不知道到底是谁先朝谁扔了枕头。一番胡闹以后凉风跨坐在谦也身上，用一副得意到不行的表情向下看着他。谦也一下子就慌了，然而凉风还毫无自觉地坐在那里笑得让人火大。看来是时候好好惩罚她一下了。  
不过谦也同时也明白了一个道理。  
——好像还是不穿衣服做更畅快啊……

**Author's Note:**

> Babydoll版型的内衣好可爱啊我超爱的！（问题发言）


End file.
